


Consume me

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Narcissa is dead, but somehow alive, consume ritual, cum bitch, its weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The war didn't end with Voldemorts death, and Harry who discovered he was a Metamorphmagus went deep deep cover. Narcissa is dead and a dark ritual called the consume takes place. allowing him to take her place. Harry just wished he knew now what would have happened after he left cover.





	1. A bit of deep cover

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but the fanfic and anything orginal, if i owned Harry Potter it woudl of had yaoi... lotsa yaoi

Harry moaned in pleasure as Lucius thrust deep inside him, mind you Lucuis didn’t know that it wasn’t his wife he was taking below him. Really Metamorphmagus was a cheat in a war, specially when one had to trick there way into an enemy stronghold.

 

It hadn’t been till he was eighteen that the ability had manifested in him, apparently Dumbledore had placed a block on the ability since he would be growing up in the muggle world.

 

Voldemort had been defeated, but then his followers had decided that they wanted to continue.

 

Th muggle world thankfully didn’t know of the magicals.. yet, it was too close to many times.

 

Harry had been taking Narcissa’s place for six months now, and he was only getting away with it due to a few things. The original Nacissa was dead due to her own folly, his Metamorphmagus ability and a horrible ritual the light side had done. It was called consume, where the dead ones body and memory were consumed into another. He was still Harry Potter, but he was also in a small sense Narcissa, and he tried to ignore the many memories and emotions it gave him.

 

Or the fact that Lucius was a very sexual man that left this female pleasure a cum whore, and that was when Narcissa was alive.

 

“It was wonderful darling,” Harry purred, kissing the older male on the lips while he was still buried deep inside the current female form.

 

“Your still as beautiful and wonderful since our wedding day,” Lucius smirked, and Harry screamed as her sweet spot was hit.

 

“Do you still have to go on your trip love,” Harry pouted, as tomorrow Lucius would head to France.

 

“If I want to keep the other countries out, they keep trying to help the ravel mudbloods,” Lucius sneered.

 

“Well then, I think we should rack up more time since it will be a month till you get back,” Harry purred, Lucius bent to the task.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry woke sore and satisfied, the other side of the bed was cold and empty as the man had left.

 

He lay there for a moment, knowing that within hours he would be gone and he’d finally be able to take his true form.

 

It was strange, he had enjoyed being Narcissa and it wasn’t just due to the fact the ritual had consumed Narcissa’s self into him. The sex was definitely a plus, but he knew that as the only Metamorphmagus on the other side he was needed, he was just hoping the consume ritual wasn’t needed again.

 

Sighing she got up, walking into the master bathroom where a beautiful shower stood. She stepped under the hot spray, relaxing as muscles relaxed and cum washed over her body which looked like it should belong on a model, he’d been amused that Narcissa was a witch that used spells to look her age, as a Black female her body aged much slower.

 

Once out, for the final time she garbed herself in the stately dresses a lilac this one and placed the spells on her face.

 

“Damn it,” Harry sighed, the dress was a bit tight but this form was smaller then his own so weight was an issue and the food was more rich then his body was use to.

 

Dry and dressed he left the rooms, it was breakfast time and Draco wouldn’t leave till noon so couldn’t leave yet.

 

“Draco,” Harry said taking her chair, a house elf placing down a salad breakfast.

 

“Mother,” Draco said getting up, placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

Internally Harry sighed, in a way the consume curse made Harry his mother and it hurt that Draco was never going to find out what happened to the women. A women who would continue to live on as Harry in some ways.

 

“Your father already left on his trip, are you ready to head out for your trip for the next few two weeks?” she asked.

 

“Yes mother, I’ll be heading out early. Apparently right after breakfast,” Draco said.

 

“Have fun dear,” she said.

 

Two hours later Harry smiled, and activated the portkey disguised as a necklace.


	2. Back at the ranch.. err base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is back at Base, some discoveries are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is a dirty evil place

“Harry!” came the joyed cry of Hermione, seeing her best friend safe and sound. Harry smiled and pulled his female best friend into a hug, he was thankfully male and in normal make clothing. It had been three days since he’d left his mission, and after debriefing the last few days he’d relaxed at his room.

 

“I’m glad your back,” Hermione said. “Six months is a very long time to not being able to talk.”

 

“I know, lets grab some food and head to my rooms,” Harry said.

 

“Already ready,” Hermione said, and pulled a covered dish off a side table.

 

OoOoO

 

“Huh... so pretty much you got to be a sex fiend for six months,” Hermione said thoughtfully, oh Harry had definitely gotten them insane amount of information but daaaaaaamn... sex fiends were fun.

 

“Yup, Lucius is a god in the sex department. No fumbling and his penis is a masterpiece. Nothing like my first time, and Lucius and Narcissa are inventive, too bad I couldn’t take it as myself as a male,” Harry sighed.

 

“You slut you,” Hermione teased.

 

“Hermione, compared to those two I’m tame. Well was tame, since Narcissa is part of me now.. thankfully not her soul.. just no,” Harry said looking a bit grossed out.

 

“The food there definitely put some meat on your bones, you gained some weight with all that good food every day. You look definitely more healthy,” Hermione said.

 

“Yeah, thankfully the cover was over. As my real form gained weight so did Narcissa’s form,” Harry said.

 

“Soo... how big is he...?” she asked, Harry smirked and showed with his hands.

 

“If he wasn’t such an evil bastard I would have definitely jumped him as myself,” Harry smirked.

 

“Tell me more,” Hermione said smirking back.

 

OoOoO

 

“I’ve been gone for four days, its time to do the spell,” Harry said, the others agreed. The spell was a spell that worked with the consume ritual, it would force all things to consider Narcissa dead, even magical vows would be effected. Harry knew that til the spell went into effect, the part of him that was the consumed Narcissa was considered married to Lucius and there wedding vows would continue to say she was alive... even though she was dead.

 

They’d literally found Narcissa dying, doing the ritual as the final embers of her life fled.

 

The following hours were very uncomfortable for this ritual.

 

OoOoO

 

In France, Lucius paused and rushed from the building.

 

He could no longer feel life his wife, someone he considered his soulmate in all ways.

 

OoOoO

 

“Find my wife!” Lucius ordered, the house elves fled looking for there mistress. Not that they would find her, as the ritual spell had already taken place.

 

Lucius sat on there bed, his face blank and wondered what had happened.

 

Narcissa had just seemed to vanish from the world, and he knew that this feeling could only mean she was dead.

 

It felt even worse, as for the last eight months he’d been taking an illegal fertility potion to help his wife conceive, not that he’d told her as they’d both always wanted to have more children. Well, he might have also slipped it into her food and drink also as at there age they’d need the help.

 

He’d seen the signs, the women days had stopped about five months ago. Her level of sex demand had gone up a lot, her overly sensitive breasts and the fact he’d noticed her dresses starting to get a bit snug.

 

Mind you, she might not have even noticed as he’d kept her mostly blissed out with sex the last few months.

 

And now, that baby would never be born.

 

Narcissa would never discover the second baby she always wanted.

 

Draco would never have the sibling they’d tried for years for.

 

For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to cry.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry grumbled as he tried to get comfortable in bed, trying to ignore the fact his body wanted sex now and very badly. Really, six months deep undercover with that much sex definitely effected him.

 

“Damn it,” Harry said and pulled out his... toys.

 

He would of gone further when his stomach rebelled.

 

He barely made it to the bathroom.

 

OoOoO

 

“Well?” Harry asked, Poppy continued to look over the results.

 

“The results don’t make sense, especially when i gave you the year and a day infertility potion for your mission,” Poppy said.

 

“What do you mean, the infertility potion I took because the consume potion made taking female form fully female in all ways,” Harry asked confused.

 

“Dear, your pregnant. Which is only possible with an illegal fertility potion,” Poppy said.

 

“oh... oh... my god,” Harry said shocked, he knew Narcissa and Lucius had fertility problems. But that would have meant Lucius had finally broken down to do something for there wish for more children.

 

“How.. far along am I?” Harry asked, a hand to his belly and now that he realized it wasn’t weight due to finally gaining what he needed but baby weight he noticed that it bulged a certain way.

 

“Five months, your going to be showing a lot very soon,” Poppy said.

 

Harry decided now was a very good time for a nap.


	3. Interlude one-shot: An alternate of the consume ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a what if interlude

Harry swore as he woke from the consume ritual, they had screwed up. Screwed up massively.

 

Sure Narcissa had died and they’d done the ritual as soon as possible, by why the heck had no one scanned the body to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

 

Gingerly he got out of bed, feeling his clothing tight around him.

 

Looking down he sighed, seeing the large pregnant belly he now had.

 

Narcissa had been seven months pregnant, her condition hidden by spelled robes.

 

Now with the consume Ritual Harry was pregnant, pregnant with freaking twins.

 

“You are all going to die,” Harry snarled to the others when he went downstairs.


	4. and teh writer goes why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral, and yes Harry is a Slut. see! and the writer wonders if she needs more sleep

The sky was grey and overcast, a fine drizzle filling the air. Lucius could hear the sound of surf in the distance, but he paid no attention to these.

 

His heart was broken, a thousand shards of shattered pieces of glass that cut at his soul.

 

Narcissa was dead.

 

The other part of his soul was gone.

 

His beloved little black minx was beyond his reach.

 

This funeral was empty as him, for there was no body to place under the cold damp earth.

 

There was no body to be found, he would never know what had happened to his wife.

 

Draco was more pale then ever before, dark circles under his eyes.

 

Both blamed themselves, wondering if they could have saved her for this final fate if they had stayed home.

 

“Sleep well in Avalon dearest,” Lucius whispered, and turned and walked away.

 

OoOoO

 

He was six months along, and Harry was sure his body was making up for not showing before. His stomach was growing quickly, and he’d quickly learned spells to adjust his clothing around his growing bulk. After all there were no pregnancy stores for men, this male pregnancy thing was only possible because when he shifted female he was fully female.

 

Harry had no idea how he;d missed the fact h was pregnant before, because he swore the kid was hitting his bladder with perfect aim all the time already.

 

Sighing Harry knew that today he;d have to go out, he had business with Gringrotts bank, and even though there was a cease fire at the moment it would be bad to be spotted as himself.

 

Then a smile came to his face, he knew exactly what form he would take and people wouldn’t pay attention. Knockturn had whores and pimps, who all wore a adorable blouse skirt combo or black and red, and they continued even when pregnant. There pimps even had them deliver money tp teh bank, as everyone knew the whores were worse then death eaters.

 

He even had a form he’d created in the past, he’d done a brief cover there and learned many of a tricks.

 

And he knew that it could be a good cover till the baby was born, and he’d have his itch scratched.

 

Harry was a slut and he knew it.

 

“Hmm... this will take some modifications,” Harry said pulling out the outfit, for one he’d have to change it to the maternity/winter version.

 

OoOoO

 

The gaze or male and female followed her, many quickly turned away to hide there reactions to her body.

 

She wasn’t too tall, but her face was pixie like with large violet eyes with long full black lashes, a cute tiny nose and pink glossed heart shaped lips. Her hair was a starling crimson red that reminded people of fire, it swung down to a very pert behind in a tight braid. Her breasts were a work of art, large and pert, the nipples showing through her blouse showing she needed no bra to keep these mountain of breasts up. Her legs were nice and shapely, showing she exercised even in her state. A very pregnant state.

 

She was known as Blaze in Knockturn, known to appear and disappear as she liked. Sometimes for over half a year. No one knew who her pimp was, but no one attacked her for her favours were expensive and made many want to save up to have her even once.

 

Of course, no one knew that this whore who looked sixteen, was actually twenty-five year old Harry Potter.

 

She walked into the bank and to a goblin teller, who knew the disguise as when Harry was deep cover as Blaze this was the meeting place.

 

OoOoO

 

“Mr Potter,” the goblin said.

 

“Hawkens,” Harry say, getting comfortable in his chair still female.

 

“We will now continue our last meeting, and continue to register said unborn child as the Black heir once born. We have also gotten hold of the potion you requested, to hide the other parent from any test taken,” Hawkens said.

 

“Lets get to this,” Harry sighed.

 

OoOoO

 

Lucius studied the book in his hands, the reason for his trip to knockturn. Supposedly it had a spell that allowed once t find there soulmates soul, so that once death claimed you, both would be reborn nearby to each other.

 

“Ohh. Now that’s a gloomy look there,” a voice said, startled he turned and ought back a blush. he’d forgotten about the Knockturn whores, and this one was beautiful and pregnant.

 

He wondered if he should, Narcissa had only been dead a month, but... he was very blue balled.

 

“Your the one they call Blaze are you not?” Lucius asked, the girl smiled impishly.

 

“Got it in one, and I know who you are already,” she said, trailing a hand down his chest.

 

“I think we can come to an understanding,” Lucius smirked, he would enjoy this even though he’d have no money at the end of this.

 

“Oh... I think we will,” Blaze purred.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry.. well Blaze lay in the bed of her apartment, her client.. Lucius of all people lay sleeping beside her. She had even thought about walking up to the man, her body had been sex deprived since there last night while she was Narcissa. Now at last she gave him sex few would dream of, she’d been unable to use most o it while under deep cover of Narcissa as they’d had a different sex type.

 

The aprtment in Knocktown alley was very nice, after all she was a very high priced whore.

 

People had no idea how much info for the war she’d gotten while in this bed.

 

She placed a hand o her gravid belly, the baby was settled for the moment.

 

For the moment she’d enjoy this.

 

Yawning she cuddled up to the man, and fell asleep.

 

OoOoO

 

The sun was barely rising when Lucius got home, wallet empty but feeling no longer blue balled. It helped a bit, and he knew Narcissa wouldn’t have wanted him to suffer alone.

 

And he’d definitely be visiting that delightful little spitfire again.


	5. A Series of meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctors visit, and how about a hero's reward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this story would go anywhere, it was a moment of insanity... and insomnia. now thsi fic, i want to actually complete <3

“”Sweetie, your going to go broke at this rate,” Harry aka Blaze at the moment said to her bed mate, who was balls deep into her hard as anything.

 

“I have plenty of money,” Lucius smirk, Blaze laughed as the man somehow thrust even deeper inside her.

 

Harry was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been pregnant the mans religious fever of thrusts would have knocked her up.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry grumbled as he once again sized his uniform larger, he was seven months and was so huge he knew he’s have to probably do something else til the baby was born. Which was unfortunate, as she loved having the father of her child always coming.

 

“You,” the currently male Harry said pointing to his belly “Are getting scanned, I’m way to big.”

 

“I’ll need a new female form, I’d rather not have anyone link the baby to my other forms,” Harry said thoughtfully, he tapped his lip thoughtfully.

 

OoOoO

 

The women in the waiting room was about thirty, with brown hair edging to white that was a curly natural mess to her shoulders, her eyes were a light grey. Her clothing was a simple yellow dress slightly out of fashion, but it showed her impressive pregnant belly.

 

“Mrs IceThorn?” the nurse asked.

 

“That’s me,” she smiled, her voice throaty and probably driven man wild in her youth.

 

“Healer Raizzon will see you now,” the nurse said.

 

“Lead the way,” she said, carefully getting up from her chair.

 

“Your a bit low of iron, there’s a potion that will help that,” Dr Raizzon said scanning her, IceThorn nodded.

 

“Probably help, pregnancy is exhausting enough,” she sighed.

 

“Now, I think the next part is what you were waiting for,” he said, his wand glowing a bit.

 

“Yup, show me the mini Thorns,” she said happily.

 

Laughing at the slight pun he waived it over her belly, and blinked as three distinct forms made of magic showed over her body.

 

“Tri... triplets,” she said shocked.

 

“Two boys and a girl,” Raizzon said, IceThorn looked ready to faint.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry sat in his apartment in shock, he had no customers tonight so eh was in his natural form as naked as the day he was born.

 

“Triplets.. damn..” he had not been expecting that, but that mena both the Black and Potter family would have heirs but he’d be run ragged once they were born.

 

He was not looking forward t giving birth, he had Narcissas memory of Draco’s.

 

And then, there was the... meeting between IceThorn and Lucius on the way home. Harry would almost believe Lucius had an ability to track him down when he wasn’t himself.

 

 

_//flashback//_

 

_They’d both knocked into the other going around a corner, he’d quickly caught IceThorn’s form before she could land badly._

 

“ _Thank you sir,” she said shyly, ohh... he was in a nice tight suit that showed off his form nicely._

 

“ _Well, you were in no way ready to catch yourself” he said._

 

_It was then that she realized that he was holding her against his own body, and she could feel his penis poking her through his suit pants... well she knew he had a pregnancy kink from Blaze’s form._

 

“ _I guess I should give you a hero’s reward,” she said, leaning up to kiss him and pulled him into a side alley that passed out of site from the street._

 

_Soon enough her dress was pulled up and he thrust into her heavily against a building._

 

_This man was a sex god._

 

_//End flashback//_

 

 

He’d gotten home and then gone out as a male, a series of spell making him look and feel not pregnant, a kind of wizards space. He could only use it for a few hours after that it would become dangerous for the babies.

 

 

_//Flashback//_

 

_Harry smirked at his male form, he looked around Lucius age. The form looked like a Japanese ebony short haired man with black eyes, a slightly too long nose and set of small scars on his chin. He wore a wizard business suit, that showed was close enough to the skin that showed his muscled chest._

 

_In this form of Satoshi Kamiya he’d done a lot of business in both the wizard and muggle world, Satoshi was known she be fair but hard. This was one of hsi covers created and he enjoyed Satoshi, even if he learned less information as Satoshi then Narcissa or Blaze._

 

_Still, Lucius rarely cam to these meetings usually sending a proxie._

 

_There was a dinner after the meeting, and after somehow both Lucius ended in the bathroom alone._

 

_He still had no idea how he’d needed with Lucuis against the wall his pants down, s he plowed the other mans behind with his own penis which he knew was quite large and natural sized._

 

_//End Flashback//_

 

 

And somehow they’d kept meeting up the rest of the day while he was Satoshi, and Lucius was practically jumping him.

 

He really had to figure out this weird relationship, because he knew Lucius seemed to be attracted to his other forms. Heck, he almost wondered if Lucius would jump him as Harry.

 

OoOoO

 

Lucius was having a wonderful day, he’d gotten laid by the lovely Japanese wizard Kamiya, and a surprise reward from a women known as IceThorn. It almost made up for the fact Narcissa was no longer there for there nightly games.

 

Yet, he had never thought of him as a payboy. Blaze was one thing as there was payment involved, but he’d practically jumped Kamiya. He hadn’t had wizard on wizard sex for years.

 

Hmmm.. he would have to come to more meetings in the future.

 

TBC


End file.
